


neo magic !

by azureviola



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack, Fluff, Humour, Love/Hate, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureviola/pseuds/azureviola
Summary: small chapters of nct being crackheads in the famous britain school for witchcraft and wizardry, hogwarts.





	1. hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> dbdjdjchdncn first time writing on here so this is just all complete garbage,, also posted on wattpad and will be updated faster there

na jaemin, was an ordinary boy who was often told to have the most charming, beautiful eyes that seem to light up the whole world. as a child, he was loved by those around him, and radiated a captivating presence that made everyone he met attached to him.

it was the of thirteenth of august, the day of jaemin's eleventh birthday, and the birthday boy couldn't be more excited. except for the fact that he just couldn't get himself out of bed that morning.

at a certain unholy hour of the morning ( anytime before eleven am ), the sleepy boy who has yet not opened his eyes was woken up by his mother's voice calling his name. jaemin tussles and turns under the sheets, attempting to prevent the sunlight from blinding his eyes, and at the same time, to block out the constant noise coming from downstairs.

,,na jaemin ! you have an important letter." after his mother's countless taunts, jaemin finally got his ass off his bed with a loud groan. he runs a hand through his messy hazelnut bed hair, his eyes still barely open as he strolls out into the corridor.

jaemin was met by his very excited looking parents waiting in the living room, they were sitting on the couch next to the window, basked in the early morning sun peaking through half pulled up curtains. he was able to vaguely make out some sort of letter clutched in his mother's hands and a grin that tugged on the corners of both his parent's lips, which assured jaemin that this was not bad news.

mr. na and mrs. na both exchanged an unreadable expression. it was jaemin's mother who broke the thick tension that was clouded in the atmosphere, she stood up and did some kind of movement as if asking jaemin to come over and sit with them.

the gesture was not missed by jaemin, even with his eyes still squinted. he walks over to his mother, letting out a loud yawn and taking a seat in between his parents.

,,what is it ?" asked jaemin, not even bothering to cover up his expression, as though it was screaming ,,just let me sleep for fucks sake." his mother handed him the letter. ,,why not see for yourself sweetie."

though jaemin was still confused, his mind still fogged up and occupied by sleepiness. the moment his fingertips made contact with the ivory coloured letter and rough texture of the paper, he immediately knew that this wasn't the usual type of letters that arrive in their mail everyday.

his eyes opened a little to examine the odd looking letter in his hand. jaemin turned it over and there it was, sealed with velvet wax and imprinted with the hogwarts logo that was ever so familiar to jaemin.

excitement, disbelief, shock but mostly joy, rushed through him all at once as he realised what was going on. his eyes shot wide open, his mind suddenly awake and fully functioning, but yet unable to process the amount of emotions he feels at once. nearly dropping the letter, he clasps his shaky hands over his mouth. ,,is this for real ?" he cried out after a few seconds, words muffled by his own palm.

**———**   
**DIAGON ALLEY**

jaemin has never been to diagon alley before,, well he has been there once when he was around seven but he could hardly remember anything, his parents were always too busy so they never found the time to go there again.

from all the things his parents have told him about the wizarding world and the times when they were at hogwarts, made him extremely eager to go there, and he yearned to see all of those things in person.

so it wasn't any surprise when jaemin was pulling his father on the streets basically radiating with impatience and excitement.

he couldn't wait any longer to go buy the things on the list of things he needed,, it was always his dream to own a wand of his own. he'd play around with his parents wands starting from the age of six, waving them in the air, pretending to be performing a spell.

,,dad come on ! where's diagon alley ?" exclaimed jaemin, he arrived in front of the leaky cauldron first, his eyes glowering and sparkling with anticipation. his father right behind him, panting and running as he struggled to keep up with his son that was bubbling with high energy.

,,alright son, inside the bar there's a backdoor and it has a brick wall. you have to tap on the part where—"

,,kay got it, thanks dad." jaemin's never cut someone off before, his sense of humour sometimes involved a hint of sarcasm, but he'd always let the person speaking first finish before replying back. but he just couldn't keep still, jaemin had been waiting for this moment for so so long, and just couldn't contain his delight and enthusiasm any longer.

jaemin sped right into the bar, running through the crowd of people, wizards, muggles, he didn't even stop to listen. with several ,,excuse me." s and a few greetings to familiar faces. he made his way to the compact and confined courtyard, quickly tapping a pattern onto the messily lined rows of bricks that form a sturdy wall, being quick but careful not to make a mistake.

he took a breath before stepping back from the wall, watching as the bricks rearranged themselves, slowly formed into a hole, revealing an archway to an cobblestone layered street. busy with wizards and witches, most were parents stopping by each shop with their children to buy their required school supplies.

,,woah." he breathes out quietly in amazement, just as his father finally catches up and is faced with jaemin's sweat covered, smiling face

,,how did you— figure out ? okay i won't ask." mr.na says, still trying to catch his breath. he takes out the second piece of parchment, unfolding it and handing it over to jaemin as the father and son steps through the archway and onto the street beyond. behind them, the brick wall gradually began rearranging itself back into its original form.

his father reads off the list, looking over his son's shoulders with his hands resting on top. ,, uniform is on the top of the list but we can get that later... alright so, all students should have a copy of each of the following. the standard book of spells, grade one by miranda goshawk, a history of magic by bathilda bagshot, you already finished the copy at home right ? ok so, magic theory— "

,,dad, i know." jaemin says, cutting off mr. na once again with a small chuckle. mr. na licks his lips nervously, removing his hands from his son's shoulders.

,,well, i think it's time i stop treating you like a child." said mr. na, smiling. ,,how about i get your books and a companion for you, and you can go get your equipments and uniform ?"

they came to an agreement, and jaemin ended up walking into madam malkin's by himself, feeling uneasy yet still, quite excited. a short woman of quite some age that could be considered old, noticed him. ,,hogwarts eh ? i've been doing this for years now. you can go next to the other boy. he's nearly finished."

back at the room, on a footstool stood a boy with sun kissed skin that glowed with melanin, a busy-looking witch stood next to him, pinning his long black robes up. madam malkin led jaemin and stood him onto a stool next to the shorter boy who was already half way done.

the boy's hair was a shade lighter than jaemin's own, and had a slight tint of orange too it, which were complimented by his locks that were slightly curly. with his lips pursed into a small pout, he glances towards jaemin as he steps onto the stool.

,,hey, are you going to hogwarts too ?" the boy next to him asked as madam malkin started recording jaemin's measurements, his voice surprising jaemin. ,,yeah. erm, are you—"

,,asian ? yes. i'm from korea. though i'm considered a bit more tanned than normal koreans."

jaemin was surprised to be interrupted, and slightly puzzled by his answer. he intended to ask if the boy went to hogwarts too, and he didn't expect the latter to respond to his unfinished question like that.

,,i uh, yeah. i'm also from korea too, but my parents moved to london a while ago. i kinda grew up here." jaemin chuckles, ,,oh and my mum's muggle-born."

jaemin had idea why he was feeling so talkative all of a sudden, probably because he just met a fellow student who'd be attending hogwarts like him.

,,pfft. so you're a half-blood then, that's cool. i was raised by the non magical folks, muggles." the boy muses. ,,by the way, my name's donghyuck. but you can call me haechan, all my friends do."

before jaemin could continue their friendly conversation, madam malkin suddenly says ,,alright. i think that's good enough. you can come help me with this boy." she points her chin towards jaemin, using both of her hands to pin his robe.

,,well, i'll see you at hogwarts, i guess." said haechan, hopping down the stool and giving jaemin a mischievous grin before he left, that made jaemin want to be friends with him instantly.

jaemin stopped at a few shops to purchase a cauldron, some parchments and other necessities. occasionally glancing at the clock to check the time.he agreed to meet his father at the flourish and blotts, where they separated.

,,just a wand left now..." jaemin muttered to himself.

ollivanders was the last stop, there it was, with the words ollivanders : makers of fine wands since 382 BC in shining gold letters plastered above the front door. jaemin guessed they had repainted the shop because his father described the shop as ,,a little shabby and old.", while the shop in front of him looked like it was just opened last week.

a small tinkling sound of a bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as jaemin stepped inside, nervous. he stood in front of the counter for a few what seemed like a couple of minutes, taking his time to examine and observe his surroundings : there were stacks of long rectangular boxes stacked up in every shelf, piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

,,why hello." a voice spoke, startling jaemin and making him jump. he sees a middle-aged man getting down from the ladder, sending a smile towards his direction. ,,welcome to ollivanders ! i'm mr. ollivander's son, rupert. unfortunately, my father passed away last year." he greeted.

,,yeah i'm here to get a wand." said jaemin. ,,hogwarts." he added, which he then thought was actually kind of unnecessary.

the wandmaker eyed jaemin with great interest before pulling out a tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. ,,well now, which is your wand arm ?"

jaemin raised up his left hand, allowing himself to be measured. after rupert was finished, he went back into the sea of shelves, flitting around them, taking down a few boxes as he pass.

,,well, try this one, mister... ? "

,,na. na jaemin."

,,well mr. na, try this one. oakwood and dragon heartstring, ten inches, quite springy." said rupert, handing the wand to jaemin. ,,just give it a little wave."

jaemin took the wand and waved it a bit, he gasps in shock as the vase a few metres away from him explodes, leaving shards of glass flying everywhere. ,,blimey, i'm so sorry for that !"

the wandkeeper hums, shaking his head, and takes the wand from jaemin. he then gave jaemin another wand. ,,beechwood, phoenix feather. nice and flexible."

jaemin tries again, but he barely raised the wand when the wandkeeper handed him a different wand.

,,i think this is the right one." said rupert. ,,holly and unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, very supple."

jaemin, feeling a bit tired, took the wand once more and a sudden warmth rushed through his body, to his fingertips. he raised the wand to his shoulder, gave it a flick and gasped when golden red and green sparks shot from the end of the wand.

jaemin has no idea if he did that.

,,yes i think this is the one." rupert smiles, taking the wand and carefully putting it back into its box, wrapping it in brown paper. he puts it into a bag ( ollivanders : makers of fine wand ) before passing it into the confused jaemin's hands.

jaemin paid him seven gold galleons and three sickles for his wand and rupert gave a little bow as jaemin closed the door behind him, hearing the small tinkling sound slowly fade behind.

he checked his list once more. he went off to find his father after making sure he had got everything he needed.

,,hey dad." jaemin finally managed to find mr. na after wandering around the shop. ,,woah, is that a cat !" jaemin exclaimed as he took the white cat in his father's arms, it big blue eyes sparkled like sapphire gems. he runs his hand through its soft fur, the cat purrs at his touch. ,,thanks dad. i got everything i needed."

,,i thought you'd get lost. looks like i thought wrong, maybe i should persuade your mum to let you go around by yourself some time hm ?" mr. na laughs, patting jaemin on the back.

he and jaemin made their way back down diagon alley, through the brick wall, back through the leaky cauldron, which wasn't as crowded as earlier this morning.

all he had to do now was patiently wait for the first of september to come, and he already hopes for the days to pass by as quickly as possible.


	2. the train that goes choo choo.

the last several days at home felt like years to jaemin, but he was also glad of it. he'd usually be out and invited to the houses of every one of his classmates from his muggle elementary school, or he'd be out the backyard with his skipping rope. he can't go quiet without exercising every ten minutes.

instead, in the past few days he spent more time in his room than ever. in fact, on one very pleasant, lovely wednesday afternoon where you'd be expecting the boy to be covered in sweat and running around the backyard.

but na jaemin had not taken one step out of his bedroom door.

his parents had no need to call him out for meals, because he'd reject them every time they asked.

mrs. na had still not quite got over how her husband had bought jaemin so much muggle food from the supermarket two blocks away. and jaemin still has the scene of his mother trying to throw mr. na out the house when he made himself some instant noodles on his mind.

jaemin's muggle born mother tried explaining to her husband on how unhealthy the noddles were but mr. na was deaf to all of it.

an argument broke out then for the first time in jaemin's house, and surprisingly mr. na won,, so now we have jaemin in his room surrounded by bags of chips, oreos, pocky and instant noodles.

**( dw hoes. this bitch has a shit ton of bottles of water kept in his room cus he gotta stay fit. even though he's gaining weight from not exercising as much as usual but ok )**

jaemin would stay up all night in his room, doing nothing but going through all of his school books with his cat, choo, in company. he had no idea how choo could still be rolling around on his bed without him feeding it for so many days.

his school books were very interesting, it made him more eager to go to hogwarts and get to actually learn all of it.

on the last day of august, jaemin jumped up from his bed and hurried down the stairs, taking three at a time. which caused jaemin to fall over, face planting into the floor. a warm trickling feeling from his nose told him that he had a nosebleed.

however, he paid no attention to his bloody nose, and ran straight into the living room where his father was reading the daily newspaper while his mother made breakfast.

he couldn't wait to tell his parents that he'd be going to hogwarts tomorrow, whether they remembered or not.

his parent's gazes then fell upon jaemin, they were obviously taken back by his sudden appearance.

loosened clothes, messy hair, dark circles surrounding jaemin's eyes and on top of that, blood dripping from his nose. he was out of breath, his grin still permanently stuck on his face, leaving his parents flabbergasted.

,,JESUS CHRIST." sighed mrs. na, running over to jaemin and wiping the blood away from his face. ,,WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU."

after she finished cleaning jaemin up, not letting him say a single word in the process, she then turned to her husband.

,,AND YOU SAID WE SHOULDN'T DISTURB HIM ! WHAT, AND LET HIM EAT UNHEALTHY FOOD EVERYDAY ??" she bellowed at mr. na. jaemin had no idea how someone so pretty and kind looking could become like this in just one second.

,,mum i was studying ! it's fine !!" said jaemin, picking up choo who was startled by mrs. na, and stroking her back.

,,you're a mess. if you don't put that cat down and go upstairs to clean yourself up, i'm gonna make you vacuum the whole first floor." mrs. na said, her nostrils almost flaring.  
,,i want you downstairs in ten minutes !"

jaemin hastily places choo down and ran back into his room, he slipped himself into clean clothes, then ran into the bathroom, pausing to take a look at himself in the mirror.

his mother wasn't wrong. he did look like a mess.

jaemin ran back downstairs after brushing his teeth and washing his face, careful not to trip over the wooden stairs like last time.

,,okay, mum, dad. i'll be on the hogwarts express tomorrow !" he said, shoving a toast into his mouth. ,,isn't that exciting !"

,,you better get some sleep tonight." said his father, gesturing at mrs. na's back as she looked through the fridge, thinking about what she should cook for lunch.

,,yeah i will. dad could you tell me more about hogwarts ?"

,,of course, i could tell you all about it if you're willing to listen."

**———**

the next morning, jaemin woke up at around six o'clock, eyes wide open and way too excited to return back to sleep. so he pulled on a red t-shirt with the words 'we go up !' imprinted on the front and a random pair of jeans because he didn't really want to wear his wizard robes yet. he had to keep in mind that they were still in the muggle world.

he paced around his room, checking his list and rolling around with his cat, waiting patiently for his parents to get up.

after he had breakfast, it was around eight when mr and mrs. na loaded jaemin's heavy trunk and his things onto the car and headed over to king's cross.

when they arrived it was half past ten. the station was crowded with muggles, jaemin was looking around, desperate to find a fellow hogwarts student, but then his eyes fixed upon platform nine and ten.

,,wait, dad where the heck's platform nine and three quarters ?" jaemin asked, brows-locked. ,,i don't see it."

,,alrighty son. i'm gonna go buy a new lamp with your mom at ikea, so we'll leave you here." mr. na said and gestured towards the space between platform ten and platform nine. ,,to get to platform nine and three quarters, all you got to do is walk straight into the barrier in between platform nine and ten."

though before he could ask what his father meant by that, he was cut of by his mother.

,,don't be scared sweetie ! have a good term, we'll send you letters !" said mrs. na, waving goodbye as she turned and started walking away with mr. na.

jaemin eyes enlarged, staring at his parents retreating backs and watching as they disappear in the crowd of people.

,,crash into a ticket box ?" thought the poor brown-hair boy, staring at the barrier. had his parents perhaps lost their marbles ?

but it had to be better than being stared at the passing people as they eyed jaemin with great amusement and interest. it must be attracting attention with a cat and a trolley full of luggage.

jaemin thought no more and walked over to the platform.

,,deep breaths jaemin. you got this bro." muttered jaemin to himself. he decided it'd be better if he closed his eyes so he didn't get scared mid-way and stop.

jaemin shut his eyes and started running straight towards the ticket-box, he leaned over on his trolley. he didn't dare open his eyes, he just kept running.

just when he felt a odd, strange feeling against his body he slowed down and opened his eyes. ( oPen yOur eyEs )

and there it was, to jaemin's utter amazement, the scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform. it was packed with not people in sharp suits going about their day, it was now wizards and witches in robes mostly trying to figure out how to say goodbye to their progeny. students were leaning over windows, talking with their families before the train started moving and there were some younger children running around.

the station was slightly different to what his parents had described to him, it looked freshly renovated and improved, now the station looked even more grand to jaemin's eyes.

he suddenly looked down to find choo purring and meowing at him. jaemin grinned and pushed his trolley onto the hogwarts express, choo following closely behind him, now walking down the train in search for a not so full carriage.

jaemin finally found an empty compartment towards the end of the train, he let choo hop in first, then started heaving, shoving and pushing his trunk towards the door, but it just wouldn't budge.

he tried lifting it but it was way too heavy.

,,want a hand ?" a familiar, melodic voice spoke. jaemin turned around to find haechan standing there and grinning at him.

,,haechan !" exclaimed jaemin, throwing his arms around the faint hazel-haired boy, nearly choking him.

he didn't know why he was so excited and happy to see him, though jaemin knew he had liked haechan ever since their first meeting in diagon alley.

,,hey jaemin." haechan said, hugging back and patting jaemin on the back. his voice made jaemin have a somehow relaxed and pleasant feeling that he couldn't explain, he could listen to it all day.

and neither of them had forgotten each other's names.


	3. jeno and renjun.

with haechan's help, jaemin's trunk was safely tucked into the corner of the compartment at last. haechan and jaemin then pushed haechan's trunk into the compartment, his trunk was much lighter than jaemin's, it made jaemin wonder what the boy had brought with him.

after storing all the luggage away in the compartment, jaemin took a seat next to the window and haechan sat down in the space beside him.

,,now all we gotta do is wait for the train to move." said haechan, standing up to slide his small trunk into the luggage rack. ,,this compartment s'kinda empty. i don't think there'll be anymore people coming in, since the train's gonna move in about—"

haechan paused, as though he was waiting for something. and to jaemin's surprise, the moment haechan sat down and snapped his fingers in a almost melodramatic like motion,, a whistle sounded.

,,—now." haechan said, smiling. the train began to move, jaemin's looked out the window to see parents waving goodbye, some of the children chasing the train until it gathered speed.

jaemin watched as the station disappeared when the train rounded a corner, houses and trees flashing by so fast he couldn't make out a single thing. an sudden rush of excitement leapt inside him, he felt some sort of energy release inside him as a big grin spread across his face.

,,did you make the train.." said jaemin, though he trailed off, because he just realised how the question sounded rather immature.

,,move ?" haechan finished off for jaemin, letting out a small chuckle. ,,nah, i just took a look at the time." he bent down to pick up choo.

,,wow he's cute." haechan coos, looking at choo as though it was the most adorable thing he's ever seen, well frankly it probably was. ,,i didn't get a companion, i didn't bother. though i might get an owl or a bat next year."

,,it's a she by the way. an owl sounds nice, the animals they sell at diagon alley's a bit different to the ones they sell in the muggle world." jaemin says in amusement, watching as haechan stroked choo.

haechan allowed choo to hop down from his lap and looked at jaemin, raising his eyebrows slightly. ,,they have magical powers, don't you know ? they can also live much longer than normal pets."

a small ,,oh" escapes from jaemin's chapped lips.

suddenly, the compartment door slid open, revealing two boys. the taller had charming eyes that became crescent moons when he smiled, his hair was jet black and neatly brushed, he was wearing some sort of travelling coat. the shorter one, though his frame was small and petite, his sharp eyes were stern and held a strong gaze, his presence intimidated jaemin, even more as his glance fell upon the latter.

haechan on the other hand, had his eyebrows hidden behind his hazel strands of hair as he eyed the two boys with great interest.

,,may we sit here ?" the boy with the eye smile politely asked, his voice tranquil and soft.

jaemin glances at haechan, as if asking for his permission to answer. haechan's brown orbs filled with amusement indicated to the former that the answer was yes, but his reply was interrupted by the smaller boy that stood by their compartment door, impatiently waiting.

,,let's find another compartment." the shorter of the two mutters, his intense stare shifting between jaemin and haechan, his eyes constantly looking around, scanning the entire compartment.

,,n-no no ! it's alright, you can come in and sit !" jaemin quickly blabbers gesturing towards the seats on the opposite side. he was worried that they had taken too long to answer, the two boys might had gotten impatient and lost interest,, his panicked eyes fixated on the two boys.

,,thanks." the taller boy smiles, entering the compartment and pulling in his trunk behind him. jaemin's ears turned into a light shade of red as he noticed the two boys' luggage. it seems that he was the only one who packed the most, probably out of all the students on the train at the moment.

the black haired boy pushed his trunk into the luggage rack right next to jaemin's trunk. and for some reason jaemin couldn't help but stare at him.

the shorter seemed to notice this and muttered something quietly to the raven haired boy when they both sat down.

,,he keeps looking at you."

,,hm ?" the eye smile boy suddenly looks over at jaemin, and that was when their eyes met. jaemin wasn't sure what to do, but what he did next wasn't what he intended to.

jaemin's hand shot forward and smiled nervously, he felt embarrassed because of his abrupt and awkward introduction. ,,i'm jaemin. n-na jaemin." jaemin says as locks of his brown hair fell onto his face.

he hastily brushed the hair out of his face with his free hand.

,,my name's jeno. i'm from south korea, " beamed the raven haired boy, taking jaemin's hand and giving a slight shake. ,,and this is, renjun. huang renjun, he's chinese." jeno let go of jaemin's hand and does a sort of dramatic hand gesture towards renjun, who just stared at jaemin suspiciously.

jaemin releases a small chuckle but stops abruptly when he found renjun's glare fixed upon him. jaemin licked his lips nervously and cleared his throat a little.

,,i'm korean. and so is haechan here."

haechan gives jeno a small smile before looking at renjun, a something that looked like a smirk starting to spread over his face. ,, _looks like you're the only foreigner here huh, it'll be a pity that you won't understand us*_ " ( * spoken in korean. ) he teases.

jaemin had never heard haechan speak korean and was stunned into silence by the latter's beautiful voice that sounded even better when speaking his native language.

renjun chuckles with a smug smile. ,, _i should be the one pitying you since you won't understand my chinese_ " he remarks in perfect korean, watching as haechan's eyes enlarge in surprise and his lips forming into a tight line, then hearing him mutter something under his breath followed with an unmistakable sneer.

jaemin had taken out a small carton of apple juice from his backpack that his mother packed for him, while catching a few words from haechan as he didn't even bother keeping his voice down.

,,did you just call me a midget !?" renjun yells, standing up from his seat, one second away from whipping out his wand. haechan almost pulls out his own wand in defence, the mischievous smirk finding its way onto his face again.

jaemin nearly choked on his apple juice.

,,hey can we keep this friendly ?? sit _down_ renjun." jeno sighs, slapping renjun's arm gently. ,,you're always like this." he says to the chinese boy, voice barely audible than a whisper, but jaemin was able to catch what jeno had whispered, and didn't even try to hide the look of confusion on his face.

renjun slowly sat back down again, still glaring at the smirking haechan who sat facing him.

jeno noticed how jaemin's eyebrows were locked together in confusion, and gave jaemin an apologetic smile ,,don't mind him, he's just doesn't trust strangers easily."

there was a loud clattering outside as a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door, pushing a trolley with her.

,,anything from the trolley lovelies ?"

**——**

the four boys sat in the compartment in silence for ten minutes or so, with renjun's head buried so deep inside his book you can barely see his face, and haechan's face squished up against the window panes as he mutters to himself, his breath steaming against the glass. jeno has been focused on the scenery outside of the train as it passes by, and he seemed to feel a pair of eyes staring at him, the raven haired boy turns around to see jaemin eyes on him.

,,is there something on my face ?" asks jeno, his tone indifferent to how he introduced himself. it was casual and accompanied by a smile, this single action seemed to make jaemin dumbstruck by his glamour.

jaemin's eyes enlarge for a split second and he looks sideways at haechan; only to see him struggling to hold in his laughs, releasing quiet giggles which then became loud screeches as he nearly slid down his seat.

jaemin purses his lips together ,,nothing. except for your handsome face." he glances at jeno with a slight smirk.

renjun's expression was evidently unimpressed, and almost like the expression mrs. na often had on her face whenever jaemin would leave a trail of mud on her carpet. deciding to ignore jaemin's unnecessarily flirtatious respond.

jeno laughs, it was a silent airy laugh, which made jaemin laugh together with him, it kind of help to ease the awkwardness.

jeno then diverted the topic of conversation and suggested that they get to know each other better. haechan and jaemin happily agreed while renjun grumbled in response, not wanting to put his book down, ( one thousand magical herbs and fungi ) but eventually gave up, scowling, as jeno snatches the book from his hands.

the tension between them eases as they slowly started to get more comfortable around each other, they talked about their interests and things they liked doing at home. renjun wasn't much of a talker at first but after being encouraged by jeno, he started to open up a bit more, though occasionally he would get a bit riled up by haechan's teasing.

jaemin got very excited talking about how he just loves going out in his backyard on a sunny afternoon, to play with his friends or even just by himself. haechan was very amused by the way jaemin's eyes glowered in excitement as he talked about it, considering haechan himself had very different hobbies.

,,i don't like not exercising, even if it's rains i'll jog around my room." said jaemin,

**——**

before they could all finish talking, the train started to slow down and eventually came to a stop. students immediately started pushing their way out the door and to the tiny platform.

jeno, renjun, haechan and jaemin all took of their jackets and muggle clothing, sliding into their hogwarts robes.

,,please leave all your luggage on the train. they will be taken up to your dormitories shortly after the feast." a voice echoed through the train.

jaemin peered out of the window, standing up and now in his brand new robes. it was dark, jaemin could see how the sun had already descended from the long hills. other than the distant silhouette of the forests and mountains under the dull glimmer of the moon jaemin could hardly see anything.

jaemin left his luggage on the train like all the other students, he wasn't sure why he had to but he did as the voice said.

jaemin and haechan stepped out of the train together, it was definitely cold, jaemin shivered under the shrill breeze. he could hear haechan's teeth clattering as he looked around, like jaemin he wasn't sure whether if they were supposed to follow the students or just stand there.

,,first years ! all of the first years over here please ! first years over here !"

jaemin turned to see a thin looking witch with pale blonde hair wearing a travelling coat waving her hand and beckoning first years to follow her.

,,anymore first years ? everyone alright ? mind your step now, first years this way !" the women called out. a group of first years, including haechan and jaemin all followed her a steep, narrow, tree-lined path that was a little slippery, jaemin nearly trip and would've fell over if haechan didn't catch him.

jaemin peered around as they walked, he couldn't see jeno or renjun anywhere.

they rounded a corner and suddenly the narrow path led to an vast opening with a  castle perched on top of a steep mountain surrounded by deep blue waters, reflected with the sky sprinkled with the lights of the stars.

it was a beautiful sight, especially seeing the hundreds of lit up windows that flashed in the starry night sky, the tall towers and long tunnels covering the castle in which jaemin would soon have the opportunity to explore.

at the edge of the lake. there were a fleet of little wooden boats floating in the water by the shore. jaemin had noticed how there weren't any paddles and wondered how the boats were going to move.

,,no more than four students are permitted in one boat !" the witch called. jaemin and haechan were followed into the small boat in front of them by a pair of twins who seemed to be arguing.

,,is everyone in ?" said the witch and climbing into a small boat herself. ,,alright, please be quiet while we're sailing across the lake. our headmistress has informed me that the giant squid is lately ill and needs rest."

the witch then pulled out her wand, wavered it in the air twice, in a pattern that looked very complex. and before jaemin realised, the boats started gliding smoothly across the water.

,,there's a giant squid ?" whispered jaemin, turning to haechan.  ,,yeah. did you even open your books ?" haechan says quietly, chuckling. ,,the giant squid isn't the only thing that lives in the lake. there's merpeople too."

,,mind your heads !" yelled the blonde haired witch as the first several boats reached the cliff. jaemin looked up, the cliff which the castle stood on was towering over them as they sailed closer and closer.

there was a wide opening in the cliff face that resembled a cave, hidden by a curtain of ivy and vines. they were led into a shadowy tunnel, which seemed to be taking them underneath the castle.  they stopped as they reached something like an underground harbour where everyone clambered out on to the rocks and pebbles.

after the witch led them through a long passageway that seemed to go on forever, and climbed through a stone staircase to the castle, they finally arrived in front of a huge oak door that towered over them.

the witch raised her hand and knocked the door, the second she lowered her hand, the doors swung open to reveal a tall curly haired witch wearing dark velvet robes, her collar decorated to imitate petals. she beamed at the first years as she pulled the doors wider to allow them to enter.

jaemin gasped at how big the entrance hall was, it was splendid and jaemin had never seen anything so magnificent.

,,thank you sarah, you must be tired, you can go join the banquet now !" said the curly haired witch, flapping her hand vigorously.

then she turned to the first years and smiled warmly. ,,hello my dears ! i am professor sally-anne, the headmistress of hogwarts. unfortunately professor thompson was feeling slightly sick so he was unable to welcome you all,, so here i am." said professor sally-anne. ,,goodness, it seems everyone has been feeling a little sick lately hm ? putting that aside, i am pleased to say the start of term banquet will start shortly right after you lovely bunch get sorted into your houses !"

jaemin was taken back by how cheerful and friendly the headmistress seemed, he was expecting a sort of stern and strict witch who didn't smile much.

,,the sorting ceremony is very important, because you'll be sorted into a house. your house will be something like a family at hogwarts, you'll take classes with them, sleep in the house dormitories, spend most of your free time in the common room of your house." said professor sally-anne. ,,right, as you bunch are a little late, i'll lead you into the great hall now. form a line and follow me."

jaemin got behind haechan as everyone hurried to form a line, and he manages to spot jeno and renjun a few people ahead of them. professor sally-anne smiled ands strolled over to the pair of double doors on the right, jaemin didn't understand why he didn't notice how the doors were open.

they walked through the doors, entering the great hall where jaemin found more than hundreds of faces of the students turned to him.

there were four long tables which were all laid with golden plates and goblets, shimmering under the candlelights. the candles were floating in mid-air hovering over on top of the students heads.

professor sally-anne led the first years to the top of the hall, where there was a long table where the teachers sat. one of the teachers stood up and nodded at professor sally-anne as she walked over to the golden chair placed in the middle.

the teacher had dark brown hair and under the candlelight jaemin could spot a few grey hairs as he placed a stool in front of the first years, on top of it he put a patched, dirty wizard hat.

jaemin gulped.

though he didn't know that the moment where he would be different from all the rest of the students that had ever set foot in hogwarts, was drawing close.


	4. the sorting

,,brown, isla !”

  
a short, chubby girl with brown hair stumbled out of the line, sat down on the stool and put the hat on, which fell right down over her eyes.    
  
as soon as the hat touched her head —   
,,HUFFLEPUFF !" shouted the hat. the table on the right side of the great hall cheered and clapped as the girl grinned and went to sit down at the hufflepuff table. 

  
,,davis, james !"    
the hat took a bit longer this time, after a few seconds the hat bellowed : ,,RAVENCLAW !" and james happily went to sat down with the cheering ravenclaws.   
  
jaemin looked from table to table, wondering which house he'd be put in. maybe slytherin, like his father ? or maybe ravenclaw, like his mother. a part of him also hoped he was put in whichever house haechan would be in.   
  
jaemin noticed how the hat would sometimes shout out the house at once but at others it took awhile to decide. the longest so far, was renjun. the hat nearly took a whole minute before declaring him a ravenclaw.    
  
,,liam, ethan !" became the third slytherin, the slytherin table gave a slightly limp cheer as ethan went to join the slytherins.    
  
,,lee, jeno !"    
jeno was smiling as he made his way to the stool, sitting down and placed the hat onto his head. the hat took about half a minute before shouting :  ,,GRYFFINDOR !"    
  
jaemin saw renjun scowling at the ravenclaw table watching jeno walk over to the gryffindors as they cheered and welcomed jeno.    
  
,,lee, donghyuck." jaemin saw the momentary glow in haechan's brown orbs before they vanished behind the brim of the hat..   
  
,,SLYTHERIN !" haechan skips to the slytherin table, high-fiving some of the older students before sitting down at the table with the rest. he waves at jaemin, mouthing a silent ,,fighting !"   


  
**——**

  
,,miller, katrina," was made a ravenclaw and that was when jaemin peered around, realising how there weren't many people left now. what if he was last ? jaemin thought. the whole school might have to watch him get sorted. and what if the hat took forever ?   
  
,,na, jaemin !" called professor thompson, whose voice snapped jaemin back from his thoughts. jaemin looked up, realising he was called and quickly stepped forward.    
  
jaemin picked up the old dusty hat and slowly placed it onto his head, his hands were shaking uncontrollably and he felt as though nothing could describe how nervous he was at the moment.    
  
next second, he found himself looking at the black inside the of the hat.    
,,oh well." he heard a small voice say after a few seconds. ,,my goodness, i've haven't seen anything like this. hmm, difficult. very difficult.."    
  
the hat went quiet and jaemin was getting more and more nervous, he's positive that one minute had already passed. but even when whispers broke out in the great hall, the hat was still silent.    
  
,,i see something in you. something i've never seen before." the hat said at last. ,,hmm. this is very, very hard.. you'd do well in gryffindor. but wait,, ah yes. yes."    
  
the hat went silent once again, and this time, jaemin could hear the teachers discussing  behind him at the teachers table.    
  
,,we have to wait till the hat announces the house, we can't take it off !"   
,,the longest hatstall was only around six minutes, but it's been nearly ten minutes !"   
  
suddenly the hat shouted : ,,GRYFFINDOR—"   
everyone in the great hall held their breaths, but just as jaemin was about to happily jerk the hat off his head, the hat then shouted— ,,HUFFLEPUFF ! RAVENCLAW ! SLYTHERIN !"    
  
jaemin's eyes enlarged in shock.    
it was so quiet, you could almost hear a pin drop.   
  
jaemin slowly took the hat off and saw everyone's shocked faces turned to him, he could even see the ghosts gaping at him under the candlelight. jaemin turned around to see professor sally-anne frowning, a few of the teachers jaws dropped.    
  
he had no idea what he was supposed to do. walk over to four of the tables ? but how ? stand there like an idiot ?    
  
at last, professor sally-anne cleared her throat and beamed at everyone before walking over to jaemin with a smile. ,,it seems the sorting hat had seen the qualities of the four houses in you." she muses, more to jaemin himself rather than the whole student body. ,,so erm,, how about you choose house you would like to stay with for the moment, we'll discuss this matter with you tomorrow after your second period. alright ?"    
  
jaemin turned to haechan without any hesitation and made his way to the slytherin table, forcing an awkward smile as haechan looked at him with wide eyes.   
  
the slytherins let out a loud cheer anyways.    
  
the sorting ceremony continued as though there had been no interruptions. ,,o' brien." ,,o' kelly" ,,roy." followed with ,,wang.” ,,william." ,,wilson.", finally ,,yerwin, olivia." was made a ravenclaw. professor thompson rolled up the scroll and took the sorting hat and stool away.   
  
jaemin was smiling, completely forgetting about the awkward situation that had just happened a few minutes ago.   
  
professor sally-anne got onto her feet once again, looking pleased to see every faces looking up at her. ,,welcome, to a new year at hogwarts ! before we begin the banquet i’d like to let everyone know that, after a discussion with the teachers. we have agreed that jaemin na,”

 

jaemin’s smile started to fade away.

 

,,—will have the permission to have access to all four houses common rooms. though he will stay in the slytherin dormitory. so i ask our older students look after him please. thank you.”

 

the students break out into a chorus of varied opinions and debates as haechan’s eyebrows flew higher and higher up to his forehead, his eyes as wide as saucers. and jaemin wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry.

 

then suddenly to jaemin’s surprise, the dishes in front were piled with food all of a sudden. he was so surprised that he had forgotten the fact that almost everyone in the great hall was looking at him.

 

jaemin started piling up his plate with food and his hunger seemed to make his worries disappear. 

 

,,so you’re in  _ four _ houses ?” asked haechan with a mouthful of food. ,,but you’re sleeping at slytherin ? are you taking classes with other houses then ? how are you supposed to participate in house events then ?”

 

jaemin looked up and stopped struggling to cut his small piece of steak. ,,well, i’m not sure. professor sally-anne wants me to go talk to her tomorrow.” 

 

,,during free period ?” 

 

,,no. after second period.” 

 

haechan mouthed a ,,wow.” and continued to chew his treacle tart. jaemin stood up to get a few roast potatoes and as he did, he spotted jeno chuckling at the gryffindor table. he seemed to be having a conversation with another first year.

 

jaemin slowly sat down, forgetting about the roast potatoes and kept on staring at jeno. 

 

**——**

 

,,well, i have a cousin from slytherin. he’s a fourth year.” said jeno, smiling at the third year girl. ,,i’m a pure blood.”

 

,,wow ! you already have a relative at hogwarts !” exclaimed the first year girl, whose green eyes sparkled when she talked which matched her red hair. ,,i bet he told you all about hogwarts. you definitely know a lot then.”

 

jeno chuckled and shook his head. ,,he’s a bit.. how do i put this ? well, he didn’t tell me anything about hogwarts. he probably wanted me to find out myself haha.” jeno said, his eyes forming into crescents again. ,,oh ! you should have some of this vanilla pudding !” 

 

,,no thank you. i’m full.. well i guess i could have some pudding.” 

 

jeno looked over at the slytherin table and found his cousin, doyoung, waving at him. jeno grinned at him and spotted the hazel haired jaemin chatting with haechan. 

 

when everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of their food faded away. jaemin scowled. he was just about to finish his strawberry ice cream.

 

professor sally-anne got to her feet and the hall fell silent almost at once. 

 

,,before you all are sent to bed, i’d like to make a few start-of-term notices.” she smiled at everyone. ,,the forest is forbidden to all pupils. our caretaker, mr smith, has asked me to tell you all for the two hundred and sixty first time that magic is not allowed in the corridors and that students are not allowed to get drunk on butterbeer.”

 

jaemin frowned.

,,you can get  _ drunk _ on butterbeer ?” he asked at haechan, who was busy scratching his nose. ,,and what’ll happen if you get drunk ?”

 

haechan shrugged and started to rub the fingerprints off his wand. ,,yeah you can if you have too much. and i guess you’ll just be.. uhm. drunk.”

 

**——**

 

the gryffindor prefect led jeno and the rest of the first years to the gryffindor dormitories. on their way towards the marble staircase, they spot jaemin and haechan chatting amongst a group of slytherin first year led by the slytherin prefect.

 

jeno waves towards the two boys’ direction, haechan spots him first and waves back, then nudges jaemin to get his attention. jaemin sees jeno’s waving and waves back, grinning.

 

,,so you’re in all four houses ?!” jeno exclaims. ,,that’s so cool !” 

 

haechan beams. ,,yeah ! and he has access to all of the houses’ common rooms.” he raises his voice, catching the attention of the slytherin prefect, who frowned.

 

they eventually parted ways as they headed down towards the dungeons entrance. jeno figures that he would encounter jaemin and haechan at breakfast the following day, and he will be able to pick up the conversation from then.

 

jeno starts climbing the marble staircases with the other first years, when suddenly a tall fourth year slytherin with parted black hair approached him, behind him was a handsome fifth year hufflepuff prefect with dark red hair and an eyebrow slit.

 

,,doyoung !” jeno gushes as he sees his cousin ,,who’s that behind— ?” 

 

,,taeyong. i dragged him over.” doyoung said without a hint of embarrassment, as taeyong stops to catch his breath, his hands on his knees. ,,hey aren’t you gonna follow the group ?” 

 

,,i’ll catch up with them later, i already know where the gryffindor common room is. auntie julia told me, she’ll be delighted to know i got sorted into gryffindor.” jeno says, followed with a chuckle. 

 

doyoung lets out a small sigh. ,,i was hoping you’d be sorted into slytherin. then we could see each other more often, you know.” he gently pats jeno’s shoulder. ,,we can hang out sometime when you have free period.”

 

,,doyoungie — i’m— lets go—“ taeyong gasps, finally catching his breath. ,,let’s go— it’s getting late.” he tugs on doyoung’s robes slightly. 

 

,,alright alright.” says doyoung, patting taeyongs head out of habit. ,,okay, i gotta go. enjoy your first day of school tomorrow !”

 

jeno nods as he bids goodbye to them and runs back up the staircases to catch up with the rest of the group.

 

,,aww your cousin is pretty cute.” taeyong cooes as they walk back down the staircases. ,,if he was sorted to hufflepuff i could take care of him for you.” 

 

,,yeah but he’s sorted into gryffindor.” doyoung says, sounding slightly disappointed. ,,we can let jaehyun and johnny take care of him.” 

 

,,okay you’re making it sound like he’s seven or something.” 

 

,,he can be a little stupid sometimes.” doyoung chuckles. ,,like you.” he adds. taeyong pouts and slaps doyoung’s arm gently.

 

,,no seriously. stop changing your hair colour every two days.” 

 

,,should i go bald then ? ” taeyong mutters, his face serious.

 

doyoung casts taeyong a look as if he was out of his mind

 

taeyong waves to doyoung. ,,ok i’ll go now, say hi to ten for me ! goodnight doyoungie. ” taeyong says, beaming at doyoung and skipping away to the kitchen corridors. 

 

doyoung raises an eyebrow and rolls his eyes,muttering to himself. ,, _ say hi to ten _ , pfft.” he made his way to the dungeon’s entrance and up to his dorm room. when he opened the door carefully, his roommates were already fast asleep. 

all except for ten who was sitting down at a desk, the shuffling sound of paper and ink could be heard, he was writing something on a long piece of parchment under the candlelight.

 

doyoung walked over to ten’s direction quietly, the latter was too focused to hear the footsteps edging closer.

 

,,this is the reason you don’t grow, ten.” doyoung muses with a smirk,, ten looked around to find the raven haired boy sitting on his bed. ,,staying up isn’t good yknow.”

 

,,that none of your concerns ” ten says, scoffing. ,,maybe the reason you look like a rabbit is because you stay up too.”

 

doyoung rolled his eyes. ,,yeah  _ okay _ .” but a small smile tugs on the corner of his lips the moment ten turns back to his desk.

  
ten returned to finishing his essay as doyoung quietly slips into his light purple coloured pyjamas and throwing himself onto the bed, letting out moan as his skin made contact with the cold satin white sheets. 

 

ten turned around almost immediately and furrowed his eyebrows, mouthing a silent ,,what the heck ??”  at doyoung, followed with a small squeaky laugh.

 

doyoung sat up and chuckled. ,,it’s not my fault i’m sweating. it’s so stuffy in here !” he exclaims, sounding annoyed even with his unmistakable gummy smile carved onto his lips. ,,and besides, taeyong and i  _ ran  _ back. all the way from the gryffindor staircase. the marble one.” doyoung added, with a tiny hint of proudness.

 

,,wow really. did taeyong carry you ? i never thought you could even walk with you sitting in one place and not moving a muscle for twenty four hours a day.” he raises his eyebrows, his voice dripping with sarcasm and mockery. with was responded with another one of doyoung’s iconic eye rolls.

 

ten bursted out laughing but stopped abruptly as his bottle of ink was knocked over, nearly hitting the hard stone floors if he hadn’t reacted and caught it in time with his free hand.

 

it was doyoung’s turn to laugh this time, he started shrieking with laughter with his mouth wide open and ten was quite convinced that he looked not unlike a shark.

 

he turned back to his desk once again and continued to scribble away on his parchment,, he was determined to finish it before the morning came. 

 

,,i’m pretty sure you can hand it in next week ?” said doyoung finally, putting down his book. he didn’t realise how worried he sounded till the words came out. ,,who does a foot long essay in one night ??” 

 

,,are you trying to persuade me to go to bed ?” asked ten, eyes still glued onto the tip of his quill as it moved across the parchment. ,,i’ll have more time to study after i finish this week’s homework.”

 

doyoung shuts his book and chucked it onto the carpet. ,,we don’t even have exams what do you mean  _ study _ .” 

 

,,it’s not really any of your business…” 

 

doyoung opened his mouth to retort but stopped, letting out a sigh. ,,’night.” he breathes out quietly, turning his back on ten and burying his face into his pillow.

 

,,goodnight, dongyoung.” says ten, not any audible than a whisper.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
